Johto
|starter pokémon 2 = |starter pokémon 3 = |anime = Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Pokémon: Johto League Champions Pokémon: Master Quest |video game = Gold and Silver Crystal HeartGold and SoulSilver |villain = Team Rocket |rival = Silver |region map = Johto Map.png |region map caption = Map of Johto in HeartGold and SoulSilver.}} Johto is a region connected to the western part of Kanto. It was introduced in Generation II, , and later seen in their remakes, . The third, fourth, and fifth seasons of the anime were also set there. In the games, all its cities have plant-themed or color-themed names. Johto is geographically similar to the Kansai, eastern Shikoku and western Tōkai regions of Japan. There are old-fashioned cities reminiscent of Nara and Kyoto and a modern commercial city reminiscent of Osaka. Some inhabitants speak the Kansai dialect in the Japanese releases of the games. The mythology of the Johto region features Ho-Oh (the first legendary Pokémon Ash saw before he entered the Johto Region), the Rainbow Pokémon guardian of the skies, and Lugia, the Diving Pokémon guardian of the seas, who previously perched on the Bell and Brass Towers respectively in Ecruteak City. When the Brass Tower burned down in a storm, Lugia flew away, and three Pokémon died in the process. Ho-Oh revived these Pokémon, creating Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Lugia's home, the Whirl Islands, were also created when the Pokémon dispelled a war over a singular island, splitting it into four islands and making them its home, producing powerful whirlpools to protect itself. Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon, also calls Johto its home, residing in the Ilex Forest where it brings Pokémon and Trainers forward and back in time. 100 previously unknown Pokémon reside in Johto. In the Generation II games, the player's home town is New Bark Town, where they can choose either Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile as his/her first Pokémon. Geography The terrain of Johto is similar to that of Kanto, with a jagged mountain range in the northeast, descending to a boundless ocean in the southwest. Locations Cities and towns * New Bark Town * Cherrygrove City * Violet City * Azalea Town * Goldenrod City * Ecruteak City * Olivine City * Cianwood City * Mahogany Town * Blackthorn City Areas of Interest * Ruins of Alph * Slowpoke Well * Union Cave * Ilex Forest * Radio Tower * National Park * Tin Tower\Bell Tower * Burned Tower * Sprout Tower * Whirl Islands * Safari Zone (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) * Dark Cave * Mt. Mortar * Lake of Rage * Dragon's Den * Tohjo Falls * Indigo Plateau * Battle Frontier (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) * Mt. Silver * Sinjoh Ruins (HeartGold and SoulSilver only only after receiving Wi-Fi Event Arceus) Routes Johto's routes start where Kanto left off: routes in Johto are numbered 29-48, where Kanto's are 1-28. *29 *30 *31 *32 *33 *34 *35 *36 *37 *38 *39 *40 *41 *42 *43 *44 *45 *46 *47 (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) *48 (HeartGold and SoulSilver only) Map Pokémon League The Johto League is the greatest aspiration of all Trainers. Because they are neighboring regions, Johto and Kanto share the same Elite Four, located at Indigo Plateau. The player must have the required eight Gym Badges to enter. Gym Leaders Elite Four Champion Trivia *Following the tradition, the Johto region is based on a real-world region of Japan, the Kansai region, just as Kanto is based on the real Kanto region in Japan. *Johto was the first region to introduce areas to plant berries. *Johto is the only region to display a new female main character when the game returned for a newer system release. **However, in the Black and White sequels there was a new female main character to play as. *Johto lacks many elements that other regions have. Most of these are due to Johto sharing them with Kanto. Therefore, it is the only region without: :# A Pokémon burial ground, :# A museum, :# Prior to Generation IV, a true Regional Pokédex, and :# An actual Victory Road. *Johto shares its Pokémon League, Storage System developer, and villainous team with Kanto. *All of the cities in Johto are named after plants. *It's the only region when Ash Ketchum did not meet a new travelling companion and stayed with his original ones. *Johto also has the shortest Victory Road, even though it resides in the Kanto region. *Up until Generation VII Johto was the only region that did not have its own set of Fossil Pokémon. Category:Regions